Witness Portection
by The 1st Fallen Angel
Summary: high school AU & Deatiel: Cas is in the witness protcetion program along with his large family no one knows who he was or is but the first hour in his new home Mashal Winchester introduces his sons to the "Novak" family and both boys know that they are under their father's protection. M for latered chapters First Destiel & High School Fic.hurt/comfert,family,romance,friendship Ex.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second SPN fan fic but this one is a little different then the last one this has the normal/human and yes there is going to be Destiel but this is my first attempt. I hope you enjoy. And don't be a Grammar& Spelling Nazi in other words no comments saying I suck at spelling and Grammar have issues don't comment or at least don't be an asshole about it and basicly say i'm better then your retarted ass**

* * *

Castiel rested against his car in a parking lot of an old abandoned wear house just out side of the town that he lived in. a man named Crowley walked out of his car a with in seconds after pulling up he didn't even bother to turn his car off.

"Do you have my money?" Crowley asked, Castiel held up a roll of hundreds he got from selling Crowley's drugs. Crowley took the money out of his hand and began to count it. "Good job" he said and handed him a few things of heroin as a reward for Castiel. Castiel poured a small amount into his hand and took it fast because he had run out a few days prior. Another car pulled up and a man named Azazel emerged from the driver's side. Azazel pulled a kid about Castiel's age out of the trunk of his car and held him by the collar of his black over shirt. "Hello Alex" Crowley said and he pulled out a gun "why did you have to get the police involved with our little disagreement"

"Disagreement? You killed my sister!" he shouted

"I did not actually she overdosed I had nothing to do with it"

"She was 13 and she had her whole life ahead of her" he said threw his teeth

"She wanted it"

"One of your flunkies raped her too"

"no from what I heard she wanted that too just be thankful it was someone under the age of 17 that had his way with her if it was some one 18 or older then I would have called the police I may be a monster but not that kind of monster"

"How comforting" he said sarcastically Crowley nodded and Azazel threw him to the ground with a thud. Alex got on his knees he looked at Castiel with pleading eyes. Castiel looked away from him with his heart racing. Crowley aimed his gun at Alex's head. Both Alex and Castiel's eyes widened as he turned the safety off.

"I warned you once already so now" Crowley fired the gun and the bullet went threw the boy's head. Castiel screamed and fell to the ground and landed on his ass. He looked up at Crowley a he pointed the gun at Castiel he opened his mouth to say something but police men rushed up and held guns at everyone still living. They took Castiel and put him in an interrogation room. A Few hours later a U.S. Marshal sat a bottle of water down in front of terrified Castiel and he introduced him self.

"I'm John Winchester I'm with Witness Protection" he said calmly as he sat down across from Castiel. Castiel didn't look at him. Castiel had a blank look on his face that wasn't his normal emotionless expression because this time it was mixed with fear "So what's your name?" Marshal Winchester asked. Castiel just looked at the table then at the Marshal

"Uh Castiel Gamble" he answer

"Where are your parents Castiel?"

"My mom is probably at work… my dad" he snorted in disgust "my dad left when I was 12" he looked over at the mirror behind him and back down.

"What's her name?"

"Lora…Lora Gamble" he said

"Where dose she work?"

"I don't know but it's a 6 hour drive there and back and the pay is crappy and she has a hard time taking care of us with out dad" he told him

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Three half brothers a half sister and my twin brother"

"You have a big family I can see why your mom has a hard time"

"My two oldest brothers help out too"

"Castiel we called your mother she's on her way here" Castiel groaned and thought how pissed she would be for him being involved with drugs after her past. "What were you doing with a known drug dealer?" the Marshal had asked

"I was giving him the money I got from selling his drugs" he admitted after a while he didn't want what happened to Alex to happen to him too even though the kid had told the cops but they couldn't pin any thing on Crowley. This time he knew for sure now that he would go to jail for a while. "Then Azazel drove up and he pulled that guy out and he shot him" tears started to fill up in his eyes and he wonder how the hell he got into this mess.

"Are you willing to testify against Crowley?" he asked Castiel

"Depends how long will he be put away"

"If we have it our way the rest of his life"

"Will we be safe if I do?" he asked while he thought of his family

"Safe from him and anyone else in his circles"

"Okay… but I just _barley_ turned 16" he told him

"Then we'll have to talk to your mother when she gets here" Castiel nodded. After a few more hours Castiel's mother and his siblings showed up. Marshal Winchester informed all of them of the situation and that Castiel wants to testify. His brothers Michael and his own twin brother Jimmy were pissed off at him Michael more then Jimmy. They were put in a temporary safe house and everything was moved out of there old home. Marshal Winchester evaluated them of their new lives.

"Your names will be your own original first name and your last name will be Novak" Castiel and his brother Luc groaned. Luc was Michael's twin brother unlike, Castiel and Jimmy; Michael and Luc weren't identical

"Castiel and I have first names that stick out very easily"

"I thought your name was Luc" the Marshal raised his eye brow

"It's short for Lucifer" he informed Marshal Winchester

"I think that will be alright surprisingly there are a few Lucifers and Castiels. Now Lora after your husband's death you decided to move your family to the town I live in which is Lawrence Kansas. Build on that story as much as you want but you have to tell everyone else and don't change your story" Castiel listened to the Marshal and followed all of the rules.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter it took me about 4x tell I came up with something I liked even though it's basically what I wanted to do first. Don't be a Spelling & Grammar Nazi! ~peace minions~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its chapter 2 I hope you like this. This chapter you get to meet the sons for U.S. Marshall John Winchester I hope you enjoy NO Spelling& Grammar Nazis allowed when reviewing**

* * *

Castiel stared out the window of the moving car and chewed on the piling skin of his lips. He looked at his mother who was in the drivers set next to him. She looked over and smiled at her youngest son. When she had discover she was pregnant with him and his brother they could only see one of them and she and her husband Nick Gamble had argued about naming the only son that they knew of. Lora finally given in on naming the child James. A few hours after Jimmy was born the doctor thought she was having complications and discovered that she was going into labor again then his mother was given her Castiel.

"Castiel are you okay"

"Yes I am fine" he lied. He actually felt horrible for doing this to there family.

"Castiel you got out once the shit hit the fan I'm proud of you. I certainly couldn't have done it" she said to him. Lora Gamble used to be a Satanist and once she got pregnant the first time she stayed even after the fact that her boyfriend had almost beaten her to death but once they said that they would sacrifice her youngest son that she gave birth to when Luc and Michael were only a few weeks old she got out of there. "Oh look here we are" she shrieked in excitement and woke up the rest of her children. She pulled in and they piled out of the van. Castiel threw his back pack over his shoulder and looked up at the house. It was a lot nicer then he was used to and bigger it had two floors. Lora practically skipped to the front door. Anna, Castiel's only sister; rolled her eyes with a smile pasted on her face. His older brother Gabe walked up and wrapped an arm around his younger brother

"Here we are" he muttered

"Yes here we are" he walked into the house behind Gabe and his twin brother. The house was nice and fully furnished.

"they even stoked the frig" she shouted across the house once Mikey and Luc heard that they raced into the kitchen. Luc and Mikey weren't Identical (but they did have a few personality similarities or it was just the usual teenage boy shit.) Luc had blonde hair blue eyes and pale skin like their mother and Mikey had olive skin black hair and grey eyes. Luc also wore dark colors and sometimes looks like a punk from the 80's **(A/N look up Mark Pellegrino in **_**Northern Exposure **_**with that's what I'm picturing right now honest to god minus the German accent) **Mikey loved colors but they weren't bight colors. Luc also had a temper no fuse what so ever and he kept a grudge. Mikey was loyal to a fault he could keep a grudge too but it was really hard to piss him off. Gabe had a massive sweet tooth and was a prankster. Anna is bossy and gets mad easily but not as easily as her step brother. Jimmy was a nerd and very social like his older siblings. Castiel wasn't social at all every time he tried to make a friend they just think he's douche bag and they never talked to him again and because he seemed so cold and he sounded like he had been eating gravel most of his life while Jimmy's sounded a bit higher and graveless. Even thought the Gamble children had there differences they were always there for each other.

"Castiel do you want to check out the rooms?" Anna asked

"Alright" he said and followed her up there they looked in to the room and Anna staked her clam on the first room they saw. Conveniently there was enough room for all of them to have there own rooms and all but two had their own bathrooms. Castiel threw his back on to a mattress with a room with its own bathroom. Castiel took his room sign out of his back pack and hung it on the door. Since there were no signs that said Castiel on them his father made him and Luc one by hand. Castiel made a very small smile at the memory of his father teaching him and Luc who to work with wood. Luc and Castiel were the only ones interested in carpentry. Luc ran up the stairs with Mikey and Gabe close behind him.

"Luc hurry up there's only two with a bathroom left" Anna called thinking her mother would want it. Luc slammed the door and locked it. Castiel made a little bit bigger smile and closed his door after he finished hanging his sign.

"Boys! Anna! We have a new neighbor her to visit us!" their mother called Castiel made his way down the stair to see Marshal Winchester with two boys looking around the house in aw. "You remember U.S. Marshal John Winchester" Lora said with a smile on her face

"How can we forget" Jimmy commented Anna glared at him

"these are the Marshal's sons Dean" the oldest boy waved a bit he wore a leather jacket a navy blue tee shirt light colored worn blue jeans and combat boots the boy was at least an inch shorter then Castiel but both boys were still growing. The boy also had dark sandy hair and green eyes that said he wanted to be else where. "And his youngest Sam" Sam had light brown hair and a baggy green sweater on and a newer pair of blue jeans and black _Converse: All Stars_. he also had green eyes but he wore a smile. "Dean, Sam, these are my kids Michael, Luc, Anna, Gabriel, Jimmy and Castiel"

"Castiel?" Dean mouthed to himself

"So Dean, do you go to the high school they are going to?"

"Yes mama" he said politely

"Are you settling in fine?" Marshal Winchester asked

"We'll find out in awhile" Lora said after the Marshal checked up on the family went back to unpacking what ever they allowed them to bring. Castiel unpacked his comforter and made his bed he put his toilettes into his bathroom and he put away his cloths. Castiel removed the final thing from his back. It was a picture of his father holding both Jimmy and Castiel on the day they were born. Castiel made a sad smile and placed it on his night side table. He flopped down on his bed and looked up at his poster of Channing Tatum while he was in _Magic Mike_ and sighed. Castiel was glad that most of his family accepted that he was bisexual. The only people that weren't fine with it were his father and his twin brother. Sometimes his bisexuality would almost get him killed by Anna like the time they both wanted the _Magic Mike_ poster when there was only one left. Castiel had found the last one at the same time Anna did and it was the only one they saw. The two of them were getting angry with each other and Michael and Lucifer saw that it was going to get really bad really fast. The two boys looked fast for the number they needed and right when things were about to get bloody Luc handed Anna the poster he found. A smiled a formed on Castiel's lips that was a little bigger then the others he's ever made. Luc walked in and flopped down on Castiel's bed and on him.

"Get off of me!" Castiel gasped under his 19 year old brother's weight

"Mom's ordering pizza what do you want?"

"My usual pepperoni and olives with pineapple"

"Brother you are disgusting" Lucifer got off his brother and he pulled him off his bed. Castiel didn't want to move and he just lay on his bed. Lucifer rolled his eyes as Castiel flipped over onto his flat stomach and smirked into his pillow. Luc grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him off the bed with a thump. Lucifer then grabbed him by the under arms and started to drag him down stairs.

"Gabe! Anna! Help!" Castiel called to his siblings that weren't mad at him

"Yeah help by grabbing his feet" Lucifer said to his step siblings who were watching them in the hall way. They looked at each other smiled and Gabriel grabbed his feet. They all laughed as Castiel struggled against his older brothers. They threw him on the couch and the older three siblings sat on their youngest brother.

"Get off of me!" a real smile broke across Castiel's face it was like Hailey's comment of smiles with Castiel but then a rare sound accrued that hadn't been heard senses before their father left Castiel laughed. Anna got off him thinking something was wrong only to see her younger half brother smiling and having fun. Lora watched her children from the kitchen and her heart warmed as the sound of her youngest son's laughter filled the home.

* * *

**Okay I hoped you enjoyed it please don't hate that I made Cas seem a little happier at the end then always having a stick up his ass the whole time ~peace minions~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! Chapter three! I'm going to attempt it to be rated "M" but that's later in the fic so Read, Review & enjoy :D oh and keep an eye out and see if you can spot a certain some one And again NO SPELLING & GRAMMAR NAZIS!**

* * *

Castiel sighed as he looked up and down the halls of the new school. They had just gotten their schedules when the bell rang telling everyone to get to their first hour. Castiel was nervous but you couldn't tell by looking at him he looked like the emotionless statue he always did. Gabriel walked up and wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders and smiled at his younger brother. Gabriel was at the end of his Junior year while Michael Lucifer and Anna were at there Senior year which left Castiel and Jimmy in there sophomore year.

"Please don't screw this up" Gabriel said

"No promises" Castiel replied in his usual serious tone

"Yeah better not fuck up again freak" Jimmy glared at his twin and Lucifer slapped him up side the head

"don't call him a freak" Luc said Lora slapped her son up side the head

"Don't hit your brother" she said. Lucifer rolled his eyes at his mother "and you! What is your problem?" Jimmy rolled his eye and walked away but he gave Castiel one last death glare before going in to the school.

"Well bye mom love you" Luc hugged his mom tightly and almost lost his black rimed glasses that he wore sometimes. Lucifer always hugged his mom tightly showing in his eyes that he was scared of her leaving too. Castiel was the only one who saw the fear in his brother's eyes and their mother knew bye the way he hugged her and let her know very often that he loved her. He let go of her

"I love you too" she kissed his cheek just to annoy him

"MOM!" he complained and whipped at his face with the palm of his fingerless gloves that went to his elbow and that were black and white stripes. Lucifer always wore the black and white gloves to cover up his scars or fresh cuts that he gave himself the night before and if he didn't where the gloves he wore a long sleeved shirt.

"Bye mom" Anna said and kissed her mother on the cheek "I love you see you after school" Anna ran up the steps after Luc

"Bye" Michael said

"Love you mom" Gabe said walked Gabe walked off. Castiel watched his family walk to there classes. Lora placed a hand on her youngest son's shoulder. Castiel looked at his mother and she smiled at him.

"Everything will be fine Castiel" he nodded. She face Castiel toured her and placed her other hand on his other shoulder "I want you to make good friends here we can start over now." Lora smiled at her youngest son she knew that her husbands leaving had the greatest effect on him. "I know it's been rough since you father left but this is what we all needed. Can you at least make one friend for me just one that all I ask" Castiel looked at his mother with his emotionless expression and sighed.

"I promise" he said in his gravely voice. But knew he wouldn't make any friends at all he was too socially awkward. He just figures that he'll hide behind his camera and blend with the walls until he graduates.

Lora gives Castiel a warm smile. "good." And she caresses his cheek "now I'll pick you up after school so call me when you're ready to come home. I told your brothers and sister that I want all of you to call me when you're ready to come home or have Michael of Luc call when you're already." Lora rolls her eyes and laughs a bit "but of course knowing you, you would want to come home immediately"

"I'll try not to" Castiel said which brought another smile to his mother's face "I'll take pictures of the school" Lora looked suddenly surprised

"you're going to take pictures? I haven't heard you talk about photography since you were fourteen" the late bell rang out through the empty halls. Lora made an ops face and hugged her youngest son good bye and left the hallway. Castiel looked at his schedule and made his way down the hall to his English class. Castiel walked in to the class room and everyone gawked at him. The teacher looked over at him and took the paper from Castiel basically saying he was new.

"Everyone this is Castiel Novak he's new so be gentle with him" he looked at a group of guys laughing in the back one that had the most impression on Castiel was a tall thing guy that looked amused by everything. He had smile that screamed future serial killer.

"I'm Coach Colt water polo coach and your English teacher. You can have a seat next t Dmitri there" he pointed to a guy who was also thin but you can tell by looking at him that he was a total dork. The Dmitri guy had blue eyes and dark hair and he wasn't paying attention much because he was holding a girl's hand and talking to her. Castiel took the vacant seat next to the Dmitri kid and pulled out the text book that was under his seat. "Mr. Krushnic would you like to read this next section for us?" Coach called across the room. Everyone laughed except for Castiel.

"I'd rather not" he said with a smile

"Then pay attention" Coach Colt smiled. Once the class ended the future serial killer knock the text book out of Castiel's hands. Castiel looked at the book then picked it up. The other guys just laughed at Castiel but he ignored all of them.

"What's wrong?" the serial killer asked with a smile "cat got your tongue"

"No a cat dose not have my tongue" Castiel said flatly and he pulled his book bag over his shoulder.

"Well I'm Alistair; these are my friends Uriel, Raphael, Dick, Baldur and Gordon and were going to make your life a living hell" he smiled

"I am already living in hell" Castiel said coldly. Alistair didn't look angry he wasn't he was amused and when he became amused people got hurt like hospitalized hurt. Alistair pushed Castiel causing him to bang his head onto the desk.

"Hey!" coach colt yell from across the room. Alistair smiled and he left the room with his Gang.

"Hey are you okay?" asked the Dmitri kid

"Yes I am fine" Castiel said even though his head was killing him right now. Dmitri helped Castiel up

"Don't mind them their just a bunch of assholes" he said

"I figured that much out already" Castiel said coldly

"You don't have to be an ass about it I'm just trying to be nice" he walked off. After that he defiantly knew that he wasn't going to like it here.

* * *

**For all those who don't know who Dmitri Krushnic is it's Misha Collins' birth name if you don't know who he is then you fail epicly. ~peace minions~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Oh Grammar& Spelling Nazis I get it I suck at grammar and Spelling and that's all I seem is to get from people if I get any reviews at all so please don't spell check me it annoys the fuck out of me even if your being nice about it **

**Oh and sorry that it took so long there were laptop issues and rewriting issues and writers block 4 this fic**

**(PS)this chapter hadn't changed that much i did add meeting a character the first change then i did little edits here and there also i turned Ash from Jo's cousin to a friend so i hope you enjoy **

**PEACE!**

* * *

Castiel walked down to the cafeteria. He wasn't hungry at all but he thought he might as well eat something. Once he had his tray of food he looked around for a place to sit. Castiel saw his sister Anna with a bunch of other girls and they were talking up a storm he also saw the same with Jimmy and Gabe. He wasn't surprised that they had friends already they were all very social. He always guessed being sociable was all used up by his older siblings so by the time it got to him, he was the anti-social person of the family. Castiel finally found a place where he could be by himself. He sat out side under a tree with his iPod on Maximum volume and he listen to _Everyone Dies in Utah's_ version of _E.T._ Castiel ate his crappy school cheese burger and checked if his camera broke when Alistair had pushed him. A blond boy from his third period flopped down on the ground and laid out on the ground in front of Castiel and smiled at him. Castiel turned off his iPod

"May I help you?" Castiel asked coldly

"Why are you here all by yourself?" he asked with a English accent

"I wanted to sit here by myself"

"But that's no fun" he said after he rolled over and added a pout. Castiel's gay-dar only went off slightly which meant to him straight but acted gay.

"I prefer to be alone and people always leave me alone"

"Why?" he asked resting his chin on his hands

"Because people think I'm an assbutt!" Castiel said a little annoyed. The blond boy started laughing

"Assbutt?" he laughed some more "okay why do people think you're an 'assbutt'" he asked but chuckled out assbutt at the end.

"Because my people skills are rusty" Castiel said

"Well I like you already my name is Balthazar Roché I moved her a few months ago from England"

"Castiel Novak I'm from Boston" Castiel lied

"Well it's nice to meet you Cassie" Balthazar smiled

"My name is Castiel" Castiel said

"I know it's a nickname" the bell rang once Castiel had his last bite of crappy burger in his mouth. "Who do you have for your final hour?" Balthazar asked

"biology with Coach Campbell" Castiel said

"I have him next and your just in time for the test" he smiled and the made there way to the class room once in Coach Campbell announced that he was new and Castiel thanked god that he got to sit at the same lab table as Balthazar. Castiel sat across from him and pulled out the text book. The Marshal's oldest son walked in Four minutes after the tardy bell rang.

"Your late" Coach Campbell said to him but Dean just rolled his eyes at his grandfather. Dean sat down next to Castiel with his famous cocky smile on his face.

"Hey Cas" Dean greeted as Castiel looked through the bio book for the answers for the test.

"So you two have met" Balthazar said as he smiled

"Yes he is my neighbor" Castiel said

"So Cas how was your first day so far?" Dean asked. Castiel looked at Dean and he realized for the first time how beautiful Dean was. His skin perfectly kissed by the sun he had golden sandy hair and forest green eyes that are so secretive that seem you can't ever find there secrets and soft lips that seemed so kissable. Dean licked his lips which turned Castiel on fast. "Cas you okay?" Dean asked. Castiel was snapped out of his trance.

"Yes I am fine" Castiel looked at his book fast and maneuvered his book bag on to his lap to cover his hardening penis. Castiel was grateful when the class finally ended twice during that hour had almost creamed his pants just by Dean talking. A blonde girl walked up to Dean outside of the class room and they started laughing.

"Hey Cas!" Dean waved over

_What is up with the nickname? _Castiel thought. Castiel walked over to them

"Cas I want you to met my best friend since birth Jo, Jo this is Cas"

"Hi" she said with a wave

"Hello" Cas was feeling uncomfortable

"Dean's girl friend is having a party this Friday do you want to come?" Jo asked

"I do not know" Castiel said.

"Come on Lisa has the best parties just ask any one" Dean said Castiel looked away from Dean's over powering forest eyes.

"I don't know if I'll make it but… I'll try"

"Cool!" Jo smiled "see you then" she waved good bye and ran down the hall and met a guy with a mullet.

"Who's the guy with the mullet?" Castiel asked

"A friend since the 8th grade his name is Ash" Dean replied "oh Balth is going too so don't worry about being alone at the party." Dean added

"Can I bring my camera?" Castiel asked out of the blue

"Um sure I'm pretty sure you're the only person here in witness protection so I think it's okay" a girl in a volley ball uniform ran up to Dean and jumped on to him. Her arms and legs wrapped around Dean like snakes. The girl planted a kiss on Dean's lips that almost made Castiel jealous.

"Hey babe" Dean said once she pulled away

"Hi sweetheart" she said and she smiled at him she noticed that Castiel was there and dropped down

"Oh hi Jimmy" she said and Dean laughed a bit

"I am not Jimmy" Castiel said. Lisa rolled her eyes

"Okay then if your not Jimmy who are you?" she asked

"Babe this is Cas Jimmy's twin brother" Lisa suddenly looked embarrassed

"Oh sorry you two just look so much alike except" Lisa took a second "your hair is messier and your voice is gravely and your built differently too" she said "well anyways sorry for mixing the two of you up"

"I am used to it by now" Castiel said

"Oh well okay, so I'm having a party want to come" she said really fast

"Oh um" Dean was about to tell her that Jo already invited him but she just kept going

"I have a pool, jocose, were going to have beer and pot too" she smiled at the last bit

"Um I don't drink or do pot anymore" Castiel said nervously

"Oh well that's okay it's more fun anyways to watch people drunk and stoned anyways" she added

"Okay I'll come" Cas said

"Great see you this Friday" she took Dean by the hand and skipped down the hall.

"You so want his nuts" Balth said from behind Cas causing him to blush

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it so ~peace minions~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here bitches or should I call ya'll assbutts enjoy read review**

When Friday came around Dean, Meg Masters (Lisa's best friend),Jo, Ash, Lisa, Casey (team mate of Lisa's) and Adam (Dean's cousin) decided to ditch school and prep the house for the party. Casey set up the bar while Jo locked up the breakables which included pictures, glass, fine china and glass figurines. Dean, Ash and Adam set up the out side while Meg and Lisa set up inside. By the time they were done with everything school had been out for an hour. Dean made sure that Sam had a ride home but it had turned out he was going to spend the night over at his best friend Brady's. Once it hit eight-o-clock people started showing up from Lisa's volley ball Team and Dean's water polo team and a few people from here and there. Dean had just gotten his third beer when he suddenly noticed a flash. It was Castiel standing only in swim trunks taking a picture of Jo and Balthazar. Jo was wearing her red two piece and Balthazar was wear pink swim trunks but Dean wasn't paying very much attention to them he was looking at Castiel. Cas wore black and purple swim trunks but that wasn't Dean's main attraction. Castiel was surprisingly fit he looked like he could kick someone's ass if he needed to but Castiel was so thin you wouldn't even think that he was so fit. Dean also noticed a tattoo on Castiel's chest he couldn't exactly see it but Dean did know it was one he had never seen before. When Castiel turned his back to Dean, Dean saw a full back tattoo of angel wings and he had a trap stamp too which was weird for a guy. Dean walked over to where Balthazar and Cas were talking and he turned on his cocky smile.

"Hi Cas" he patted his back

"Hello Dean" Dean got a better look at Cas's trap stamp when he walked up

"So hell hound what's that mean?"

"It involves the reason I moved here" Cas said plainly it took Dean a while to remember that 'The Hell Hounds' was the gang that Crowley ran Castiel that was a part of.

"So how are you guys enjoying the party so far?" Dean asked

"It's wonderful" Balth said in his accent with a joking tone

"Good" the three guys made their way to the pool and once Balth saw it he dived in. Dean and Cas sat on one of the lawn chairs. "So what's that one mean on your chest?" Dean asked about the tattoo.

"It's enochian it wards off angels" Cas said

"Isn't Castiel the name of an angel?"

"Yes but I didn't need one at the time I got it"

"It's time for spin the bottle!" a girl on Lisa's volley ball team named Ruby called

"That is very middle school" Castiel said as he took a picture of people under the water

"You're telling me" Dean said sarcastically

"come on guys" Ruby pulled both Dean and Cas by the hand up and in to the house. Dean and Castiel were dragged in to the circle of teens. Castiel sat next to Balth who was soaking wet and directly across from Dean. It was already in the middle of the game when Cas and Dean were pulled in. it had been a blond girl's turn and she had landed on a brunette and they were kissing in the middle of the circle and Castiel had to admit he enjoyed the sight. After the blond sat back down it was suddenly Castiel's turn and he wanted nothing to do with it the blond leaned over and whispered the rules to Cas.

"You get the choice of seven minutes in heaven or a minute in the middle of the circle kissing if you're related to the person in anyway you spin again"

"Thank you" Cas said and she smiled. Cas spun the bottle hoping it didn't land on any one. But the gods must hate him because it landed on the straightest guy there, Dean Winchester. Cas' throat became tight suddenly and he couldn't breathe. Nobody noticed anything was wrong with Cas even though he was now as pale as a ghost. Dean stood up first you could tell he didn't want to do this at all. Dean pulled Cas up a dragged him into the closest. Dean closed the door and set his watch and he leaned against the wall.

"What do you think of the party now?" Dean asked

"Horrible" Castiel choked out. Dean starred at Castiel for a long moment with his soul piercing eyes. Cas looked down away from Dean's gaze. Castiel began to feel his blood go down wards in to his cock as he mesmerized Dean's perfect toned abs. Castiel's breathing picked up a bit

"Cas, are you okay?"

"How long has it been?" Castiel asked Dean looked down at his watch

"Thirty seconds"

_FUCK!_ Cas screamed at himself. Cas did something he would hate himself later for without a doubt. Cas pressed his chapped lips to Dean's smooth lips. Cas pulled away fast fearing what would happen next but what did happen next totally surprised him. Dean dove back in to Castiel's mouth. Dean's tongue slid into Castiel's mouth and his tongue wrapped around Castiel's. Dean then licked the roof of Castiel's mouth earning him a shiver. Dean never realized tell now how turned on he was by Castiel until Cas took his bottom lip in between his teeth. Dean also realized then that Castiel was a biter which turned Dean on even more. Dean's hands held Castiel's hips and brought him closer tell their erections rubbed up against each other. Both boys moaned in delight at the feel of the other's hard cocks. Castiel's hands went from Dean's neck and hair to sliding down to meet the hem of Dean's white board shorts. Castiel's slid his hand into Dean's shorts and he could feel the heat radiating from Dean's man hood. Cas took Dean's thick cock into his hand and began to stroke it. Dean moaned loud when Castiel added a twist at the end. Dean's pre-cum was already covering Castiel's hand now. Castiel's hand moved faster when the five minute mark went off from Dean's watch. Castiel started tugged hard on Dean and twisted once reached the sensitive head on Dean's penis. Cas' lips Moved down to mark Dean as his own right above the nipple Cas started sucking on his chest right there and he bit and licked Dean.

"I want you inside me" Castiel whispered to Dean in his rough gravelly voice which caused Dean to cum right there. Dean moaned loudly in to Castiel's neck where he had tried to mark him before he came. Dean found the bulge in Castiel's trunks and he was about to work him when his watch began to beep signaling that their time was up. The boys pushed away from each other when Ruby opened up the door.

"You lame-o's! They didn't do a thing" she shouted to everyone. Cas quickly grabbed Balthazar and they went home. On the drive back to Cas', Balthazar started getting nosy

"Cassie why did we leave the party so early?" he asked

"That is not of importance" Cas said

"Did it have something to do with the whole closet thing" Castiel didn't answer he just stared out the window of Balth's car. "Bloody hell what happened?"

"We got carried away" Cas admitted

"Castiel" Cas looked at his friend "are you gay?" Cas looked away from Balthazar again

"No" he said but then rolled his eyes. He knew he had to at least try to trust people soon "I'm… bisexual" Cas finally admitted

"That explains why you can't stop starring at Dean" he said Castiel looked at his friend

"You're not angry at me or hate me" Cas asked a little shocked

"I'm shocked but not angry…. So what did you do with Dean?" Balthazar Deadpanned

"Um…. I gave him a hand job"

"Did he climax?"

"I'm not telling you that you're disgusting" Cas joked and for once someone outside his family knows he was joking

"I am a very dirty bird darling" he said in a joking tone and Castiel smiled

**And end chapter five so I hope you're happy I did an all-nighter for this and a few other chapters so read and review. ~peace minions~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah chapter 6! No grammar and spelling Nazis **

"So did you make Dean Orgasm or not" Balthazar asked. Castiel closed his locker and stuffed his text book in his book bag.

"Why does it matter?" Castiel asked

"It could mean that you could have a chance with him" Balthazar purred

"Balth, Dean is the straightest guy I've ever seen" Castiel protested as they walked to their final class. Castiel wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"I think he's compensating for something" Balthazar said with a smile

"He is not compensating for anything" Castiel said as they entered the class room.

"I think he wants fuck you tell you can't walk anymore" Balthazar said as then sat down at their lab table and Castiel hid his face in his hands.

"Oh god I told him I wanted him inside me" Castiel's face turned bright red. Balthazar smiled at his friend.

"You were a horny little bastard weren't you?" he chuckled and Castiel just nodded. The bell rang right when Dean walked in and he wore a dark grey shirt and an OD-green over shirt and his same worn jeans and combat boots. Both boys made sure to not even make a second of eye contact with the other. Dean sat down next to Castiel and both boys scooted the chairs over as far away as they could get and still have the table in front of them. Dean got farther away because he wasn't next to the wall like Cas was. Castiel's cell phone buzzed in the middle of the lecture. He looked at it and it was from Balthazar.

_He wants ur nuts bad _

_;p _

_~Balthy~_

Balth had texted. Cas' eye widened and looked at Balthazar's smiling face.

_I fucking hate you_

_(Angel of the lord) _

Castiel replied. When the lecture finally ended everyone was moving around and talking to people and the three guys just sat at their table. Dean was too busy texting Lisa to even notice that Cas and Balth were talking about him.

"I'm pretty sure if you kissed him right now he would be totally into it" Balthazar deadpanned

"I'm not talking to you about this!" Castiel said nervously, "not right now anyways". He looked at Dean for the first time that day and he watched Dean lick his lips. Instantly Castiel wanted Dean to lick him all over. Balthazar laughed at Castiel once he saw the lust in his eyes and breaking him out of his trance.

"You want him now don't you?"

"Who now?" Dean suddenly looked a little freaked

"The captain of the soccer team!" Castiel said cutting of Balthazar before he could say anything "Balth was saying that they had a great last season and I said I thought the captain was hot" Castiel tried to cover his own ass.

"Which captain?" Dean asked

"Uh?" Castiel was now very confused

"You know at high schools there's Varsity, JV and Freshmen which one?"

"JV" Castiel said nervously

"That would be me" Dean deadpanned and the blood rushed out of Cas's face

"I thought you were in water polo" Castiel said traumatized

"I am but soccer is a different season"

"Oh"

"He meant girls soccer" Balthazar said "the girls JV team"

"Yeah wow she's hot" Castiel actually knew who that was too it was Casey.

"I'll tell Casey you said so" Dean said a little embarrassed the bell rang and everyone piled out of the class room. Castiel sighed and got up again using his book bag covering his boner.

"That was a close one" Balth said

"Can we not talk about Dean when he's around next time?"

"No promises" he smiled

"Assbutt"

**I hoped you guys liked the chapter Dean was going to be on the football team but I realized both guys polo and football were in the same season so I changed it ~PEACE~ **


End file.
